In The Night, A Dawn
by bornbored
Summary: It has been months since the banishment of Magneto from Genosha and Wanda and Kurt's relationship has finally flourished. Things grow more intriguing and complicated when Wanda makes a new discovery. Set after my two previous fics, REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGED!
1. Prologue: A housecall

_Bornbored: A note to readers, Kurt and Wanda having a daughter together (nocturne) is infact comic-canon, this is just my way of interpreting it through the new series in conjunction with my first kurt/wanda fic, 'More than a sea apart'. Reviews are always appreciated!_

_I own nothing but my imagination, laptop and coffee._

_

* * *

  
_

The symptoms had begun to emerge weeks before Wanda ever suspected that she might be pregnant. Once the thought occurred to her, she realized she should've expected something like this to happen; with the X-men making more visits to a Genosha free of Magneto and his oppressive regime, she and Kurt had found many an intimate time to spend together.

She fondly remembered their nights together; some sweet, emotional and sentimental, some heated, fervent and sublime. She had been head over heels for the blue X-man since the night she visited him at the Institute, their first time together. Kurt reciprocated her affections eagerly; while in Genosha he finished his work with remarkable speed, all to free more time to spend with her.

Still, their relationship was a tricky one. Both had incredibly demanding responsibilities; Wanda, being the new leader of the mutants' island colony, had a menagerie of new problems to deal with. Kurt had his share as well, with the X-Men's new barrage against the fruition of the future Age of Apocalypse as well as forging a tentative alliance with Genosha. Sometimes whole months would pass before they could see each other. Hologram transmissions were sent whenever the time was available, but that was increasingly scarce lately.

Wanda drummed her fingers nervously against the metallic throne she was seated on. Lorna had suggested she be visited by a doctor, who had recently moved to the island along with his mutant wife. When Wanda had first learned of the two and how Magneto had kept them both at bay because the doctor was human, she welcomed the couple immediately. There was no excuse, she had decided, to separate a mutant family-even if one of the members was human. Doctor Hartho had worked twice as hard to earn acceptance among the mutants of Genosha, and was known throughout the island to be a sympathetic and generous man.

She crossed and uncrossed her boot-encased legs anxiously, and readjusted her scarlet crown far more than was necessary. After what seemed like ages, her teen-aged sister arrived in the massive throne room, followed by a tall man with thin glasses and pale hair

"Sorry we're late, Wanda," Lorna offered as her elder sister stood to receive them,

"You wouldn't believe how many patients he had this morning."

"Thomas," Wanda smiled gratefully and extended her hand to the man, just a few years older than herself.

"Ms. Wanda," he returned her smile and shook her hand gently, "How can I help you?"

Wanda lost her confidence for a moment, and found herself staring at the floor as her hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Well, I just…I wanted you to tell me whether I'm-I'm," she grew frustrated with herself as she felt heat creep along her face,

"Pregnant?" Dr. Hartho smiled kindly and she slowly nodded, her sister taking her hand.

"I see," he placed his fist beneath his chin in a thoughtful way,

" Well, are you sure you wouldn't like to accompany me back to the hospital? It might be difficult for me to determine anything without the use of a sonogram machine, after all-"

"No," Wanda said quickly, "The last thing the citizens need to see is their new leader in the hospital; I don't want to cause a panic. I'd rather this be kept private, doctor."

Lorna gave a small sigh, but smiled at her sister just the same before looking to Hartho and asking,

"Is it alright if you just perform the examination here at the palace?"

"I suppose, but I'll need a few things from my office,"

"Blink," Wanda called, answered with a pink dome of light from which her teleporter emerged,

"Please retrieve whatever Dr. Hartho needs from the hospital…I'll be in my room when you return."

Blink nodded and disappeared in the same eerie light, while Lorna offered for the doctor to follow them.

"I'd rather stay here until she returns," he said, nodding towards where Blink had stood moments before,

"Besides, Ms. Wanda you should change into more comfortable clothes. I'll be in shortly."

The two women nodded and headed to Wanda's room. Lorna slid her arm about her older sister's shoulders,

"Try to keep calm, Wanda, it'll be okay."

Wanda smiled weakly and really did try to calm down, but she couldn't silence her worried mind; constantly telling her how bad this timing was.

When they arrived in her sprawling suite, she took the doctor's advice and changed out of her regal and alluring scarlet attire, and donned what she would normally only wear as pajamas; a red tank top and snug black boy-shorts. Lorna was sitting on the edge of her bed when Wanda finished and joined her there, lying back onto the large, soft pillows. Lorna reached over and stroked her hair comfortingly, and Wanda thanked her with a small smile.

She had seen her young half-sister grow so much in a year, without the stifling presence of their father, she was constantly striving to be useful to Wanda and the rest of Genosha. Her magnetic powers had sharpened significantly, and sometimes during their visits the X-men had even offered to take her along on a mission or two, but she had politely refused each time so far. Wanda secretly suspected she was the cause of this; but as she did worry about Lorna's safety, she would never question it.

Blink teleported into the room with Doctor Hartho alongside her. He now held a black medical bag by his side, which he set onto the edge of the bed as he reached them.

"Well, then," he said briskly as he retrieved a plastic thermometer from the bag, "I'll just need to take your temperature first,"

He fluidly slipped a clear protective film over it before handing it to Wanda. She placed it into her mouth and watched as the doctor gently pulled up the end of her tank-top until it rested just above her nimble waist. He studied her lean abdomen critically for a moment before the thermometer sounded a small, shrill beeping. Wanda retrieved it from between her lips and handed it to the doctor, who took at the tiny display screen. He raised his eyebrows slightly,

"Your temperature is a bit elevated," he muttered, and then patted her shoulder gently as he replaced the small device into the bag,

"Try to relax, please, it will make this next part much easier."

Wanda gulped and Lorna's arm wrapped about her shoulder protectively as they watched the doctor before them. He looked again to her abdomen, placing his hands firmly against the skin below her navel. With concentration he flattened his palm and pressed hard against her, as if trying to reach within her skin.

She made an uncomfortable noise but tried to remain still as he continued, kneading his hands against her tactfully. His face suddenly shifted, his eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Congratulations," he offered as he lifted his hands and tugged her shirt back over her stomach,

"You're indeed pregnant. Nearly four weeks, if I had to guess right now."

"Oh, Wanda!" Lorna cried excitedly as she flung her arms about her sister, "A baby! I'm gonna be an aunt!"

Everyone in the room was smiling besides Wanda herself, even as she hugged Lorna back and leaned her head onto her shoulder. She noticed out of the corner of her eyes Blink wore a look of immense happiness, a look Wanda had never before seen across the teleporter's usually passive face. After a few moments a smile curled at the edge of her own lips, and she felt a small spark of happiness emerge cautiously within her. She thanked the doctor, who congratulated her again and offered his assistance with anything she needed. Blink teleported him back to the hospital and once they were gone Wanda fell back against the bed limply.

"Are you okay?" Lorna couldn't hide the excitement in her voice despite her effort to sound concerned.

"Fine, I'm just…grateful that I know for sure."

"You don't seem excited, what's wrong? I mean, it's Kurt's, right? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"That's exactly the problem…" Wanda muttered worriedly as she glanced out one of the large windows facing the sea.

"I don't understand," Lorna's voice finally deflated as she looked curiously at her sister,

"You love Kurt, don't you?"

Wanda nodded solemnly, "Yes, it's just that…I don't know how I'm going to tell him about this. I mean, lately the X-men have been so busy, how can I expect him to want to be involved, with so long left to go at that?" she placed her hand upon her stomach,

"I haven't even seen him since our last night together, a month or so ago. It'd be best if he just…doesn't find out about all this."

"No, Wanda that wouldn't be fair to him!" Lorna pleaded, "You always try to take responsibility for everything on your own, but don't do it this time,"

The green-haired mutant looked into her older sister's eyes determinedly,

"It's not like this is your fault-it's his child too."

Wanda turned away from her and heaved a sigh. She rose from the bed and approached the full-length mirror resting on gilded legs just next to the doorway. She turned to the side and examined her profile, her hands on her flat stomach.

"I'm not even showing…there's no reason to worry about it now, and no need to tell him just yet."

Lorna frowned as she watched her sister; they were so different it she found it hard to believe they were related at all.


	2. Chapter 1: To the rescue

Spirits were low at the Xavier Institute, as the professor had not contacted them in two weeks. Logan had instructed them to, 'just sit pretty', when pressed for the next course of action, and so the women of the mansion had planned a little outing to break the monotony. A trip to Genosha's shopping district was their goal, and Hank was more than understanding that the ladies needed a little, 'mental-health' break.

The thoughtful young X-man Kitty Pryde had suggested the women invite Kurt Wagner with them, who had even more of a reason to visit Genosha than they did. Namely, because he was in love with the new leader of the mutant colony; Wanda Maximoff. Kitty was thus appointed the task of locating the teleporter, a job she knew to be notoriously tricky. She finally found her blue friend within the mansion's southern grounds, stretched out and napping on his favorite bench facing the sea. With a small smile she noticed he had at long last obtained some 'civilian clothes', as Hank called them, and wore a simple pair of black cargos with a white tee-shirt.

"Kurt, wake up," she tried, but received no response. Leaning closer to him she lightly punched his arm, to which he stirred but did not awaken. Finally she grasped his shoulders and shook, and he jerked awake with a shout of something she guessed was German.

"Ach, Kitty? Vas is it?" he blinked sleepily and sat up, sliding a hand through his mussed black hair.

"Geez you're a heavy sleeper," Kitty snickered, "The girls are planning a trip to Genosha this afternoon, I thought you'd wanna tag along and visit Wendy."

"_Vanda_," he corrected, suddenly free of his fatigue, "Of course I'll go, thanks for ze invite."

He smiled up at her and Kitty beamed,

"No prob! C'mon, zap us into the parlour, will ya? I think that's where Ororo is."

Kurt stood and touched her arm, and within the next second they reappeared in the parlour at the front of the mansion. Ororo smiled at them from her seat on a sofa,

"Kurt, you've decided to join us, then?"

"Yah-but I plan on leaving ze shopping to you ladies, I'll visit Vanda instead."

"And you're…wearing _that_, are you?" the African X-man gave Kurt a critical look.

Kurt looked curiously at his shirt as if he didn't even remember what he was wearing at the moment,

"Ah, vell-" he fell silent as Hank McCoy entered the room with purpose on his face,

"Ladies-oh, and Kurt-I've decided it would be best if you wear your X-suits during your stay in Genosha,"

A collective groan rose from the females in the room, including a very upset Jean who had just descended the stairs in a carefully-chosen outfit.

"Hank!" she cried, "I _just_ got ready! Is this really necessary?"

"It's important that you represent the X-men while you're there, show us in a more positive light to the populace and-"

"But we're basically going as tourists," Kitty piped up, "We just want to shop! Have you tried getting in and out of those suits lately? We won't be able to try on anything!"

"I don't mind vearing my suit, Hank, I'm ze only one visiting the palace anyvay," Kurt became aware of the women's eyes on him,

"So let ze girls vear their clothes," he added, and Hank considered it for a moment.

"Alright, then, Kurt. You'll have to set the example today, I suppose."

Kitty cheered as Hank left the room,

"_Nightcrawler_ to the rescue!"


	3. Chapter 2: Carefully chosen words

Once the Blackbird had safely landed in Genosha, Kurt wasted no time in teleporting into the palace's throne room, where he usually found Wanda. When the X-man appeared in the hall however, he was greeted only by Blink, who was examining the hologram transmitter. She looked to him with surprise, an emotion Kurt had yet to see cross her face before.

"Blink, vhere is Vanda?" he glanced around while the female teleporter shut off the transmitter and faced him.

"She hasn't left her room, she isn't feeling well today."

It occurred to Kurt that he had never seen Wanda sick before; the woman he knew wasn't the type to give in to anything, including illness.

He was just about to teleport to her room when Blink touched his arm,

"_Nightcrawler_," she said pointedly, "maybe today isn't the best time for a visit."

"I must check on her at least," the good-natured X-men offered her a small smile,

"Und call me Kurt."

He reappeared outside the door of Wanda's bedroom suite, and tapped on one of the double doors,

"Vanda, may I come in?"

He heard nothing but a cough and the familiar deep hum of a hex-bolt being summoned, and with a flash of red light the doors were torn open. He entered but saw no one.

"Vanda?" he repeated , and when he turned around he found her, walking out of her bathroom dressed only in a silk chemise and a thigh-length changing robe.

"Kurt?" she looked up in surprise and quickly pulled her small red robe shut to cover herself,

"I'm sorry, I thought you were Lorna-otherwise I would have, well, gotten dressed-"

Kurt smiled and walked over to her as she blushed prettily,

"Don't apologize," he gently brushed her cheek with his hand,

"Blink said you veren't feeling well; I vanted to make sure you vere alright."

____________________________________________________________________________________

Wanda smiled and wrapped her arms about him, leaning her head onto his chest.

"I'm so glad to see you, Kurt. I can't believe it's been nearly two months since your last visit."

"I've missed you every day, Vanda," he held her tightly in his arms, "But tell me, how are you feeling?"

Wanda fell silent before looking critically at his X-suit,

"Are you…here for X-men business?"

"Nein, ze team has actually had some down time, vhile Hank and Logan research some new developments. I'll stay as long as I am able to."

Wanda shut her eyes and savored their embrace, but the concern of his voice ate at her heart when he spoke again,

"Vanda , you look so pale, maybe you should lie down."

His arm grasped her shoulders protectively as he walked her to the side of her bed. She climbed onto the lush comforter and remembered longingly the last time he had laid beside her here. She leaned back onto a pillow and looked up at him hopefully, and was happy to see him sit down next to her on the bed.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Only for you to stop worrying, darling," she replied weakly as she leaned into his shoulder affectionately.

The familiar feeling of his hand sliding through her hair brought a smile to the edge of her lips. They had not sat in comfortable silence long, however, before Lorna's words crept into her head like a broken record,

'_He deserves to know- you're lying to him-what kind of relationship do you want, anyway_?'

Her chest seemed to throb with guilt as she lay in his arms, the silence between them steadily growing unbearable.

"Kurt?"

He looked at her with his strange, pupil-less and completely trusting golden eyes.

"We've held this relationship together for a while now, but we've never really talked about plans for the future," she pulled her robe a little closer against herself nervously,

"I guess in our lives the present is hard enough to handle, but I was wondering…"

He shifted slightly to face her, and her voice faltered despite her efforts to keep calm,

"Have you ever hoped to have children someday?"

He raised his eyebrows a bit, and worry's fingers tightened about Wanda's throat.

"_Of course_. In fact, I think of my vork vith the X-men as trying to provide a safer world for zhem, and all young mutants, vhen they arrive."

Hope shone in Wanda's eyes as she smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Vas about you?"

"Oh," she laughed nervously and cast her eyes down, "I'd say children are _certainly_ in my future."

Wanda was so delighted with Kurt's words that her guilt was the furthest thing from her mind as she climbed onto his lap and pressed a kiss across his lips. Her hands traced the angles of his shoulders and biceps as she felt him gently slide a wave of her hair away from her face, and just as his kiss began to melt away her anxiousness; he ended it. She had to fight to keep her face clear of disappointment as he spoke.

"Vanda, I'm concerned about you, vhy von't you tell me how you are feeling?" he frowned in a way that assured Wanda she wouldn't be able to change the subject this time, and she gave a small sigh.

"Well, it's because it's nothing serious. I just don't seem to have much energy lately, and I tend to get sick when I eat."

"All ze time?" Worry was etched across his face, but his voice was even as always.

"Only in the mornings, mostly."

Her heart pounded as Kurt looked at her in a calculating way. She wondered if her guilt could be showing in her face, and looked away from him.

'_Why can't you just tell him? Are you that much of a coward?_' she mentally berated herself until Kurt's voice distracted her from her thoughts.

"Ve have two doctors on ze team; are you sure you don't vant to see one of zhem?"

"Right now the only person I want to see is _you_." She replied evenly, and Kurt smiled.

As if he had just noticed her fortunate position upon his lap, the teleporter slid his hands along her shapely legs, free of her boots for once.

Wanda let her silk robe slip down from her shoulders, and when her hand met Kurt's chest and gently pushed him onto his back, they both decided they had talked for long enough.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Bornbored: Yay for fluffy cliff-hangers! _

_Shoutout to __**anon godess**__, this story's first reviewer-award goes to you! Thanks so much for reading, gal! _

_My second shout-out goes to __**fantasyfan4ever**__, thanks so much for faithfully reading and reviewing since I submitted my first chapter of my first story!_


	4. Chapter 3: An accidental discovery

Kurt was happy to see Wanda was acting like herself again by sunset, and had suggested they visit one of Genosha's sprawling parks to watch the event together. She wore a tea-length black dress in place of her usual caped garb, and Kurt loved how her blue eyes were made even more dazzling against the dark fabric. He took her by the waist and held her against him, and she smiled at the familiar gesture as they teleported to the intricately-fashioned metal gates of her favorite park.

He felt so natural around her and in this place, where mutants-or 'homo-superiors' as Wanda called them-thrived, that he thought nothing of sharing a kiss with her in public. A small smile remained at the corner of her mouth afterwards, like a secret. As they strolled through the park beneath a sky of pastels; pink, orange and gold, he noticed they were not the only couple taking advantage of such a pristine setting. Many pairs of mutants walked close together hand-in-hand, or lounged on the grass chatting quietly throughout the sprawling park. Finally the two found an empty wrought-iron bench where they could relax in each other's arms and watch the peaceful explosion of color that was the sunset.

Kurt found himself thinking back to their earlier conversation; it was odd that she had never asked him about children before now. And this mysterious illness…he dared to wonder if she might even _be_ pregnant. Truthfully he couldn't think of anyone he would rather start a family with, but surely she'd have told him, if she were. They had not been watching long when the familiar voice of Jean Grey reached him, calling out to him from a few yards away,

"Hey, Kurt!" she waved from the small park green where she and the fellow female members of the X-men were lounging, their collection of wrapped parcels and shopping bags cast around them in the grass like a halo.

The teleporter and his companion stood as he waved back, the firey-haired Jean Grey jogging up the green slope to meet them on the cobblestone path.

"Oh, hello," Jean caught her breath for a moment as she stared at Wanda,

"I don't think we've met," she extended her hand to her, and Wanda looked to Kurt for a second before accepting her hand and returning her gaze with a smile.

"Zis is Vanda Maximoff," Kurt said proudly, sliding his arm about his lover's shoulders.

"How do you do-oh!" Jean cried out in surprise as she shook Wanda's hand, making all three give a start,

"Kurt-why didn't you tell me you two were _expecting_?" she beamed at her comrade, who stood in silence as her words settled in his mind.

He looked to Wanda in confusion, who tore her hand from Jean's grasp and stepped back from them both.

"Vas?" Kurt's mind went blank as he stared in shock at Wanda,

"Vanda, is zhere something you…need to tell me?"

Jean Grey looked from Kurt's face to his companion's, and her smile vanished.

"Oh, I'm sorry-I didn't realize…," she stammered awkwardly and averted her eyes from the two.

"Who is this woman, Kurt?" Wanda asked in little more than a whisper as she stared down at the cobblestones.

"She ist one of ze doctors I mentioned earlier…" Kurt replied mechanically, his voice even despite the torrent of emotions riling through him,

"Und a telepath."

He suddenly took her hand in his own, giving her an imploring look,

"Vanda-?"

He saw tears brimming in her beloved blue eyes for the first time and knew at once that it was true. She looked up and noticed the other two women drawing near to meet their teammate,

"I can't do this-not here," she looked up at him pointedly, and he knew instantly what she meant.

Without so much as a nod to Jean, Kitty and Ororo he took Wanda's arm and they vanished, a spark of red smoke rising where they had stood seconds before.

Kitty knew immediately that something was wrong and looked at Jean curiously,

"Jean, what's going on?"

"Well…I scanned Wanda's mind when she shook my hand, just briefly, and found out something I don't think she was ready for Kurt to know." She placed a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes as guilt filled her,

"I didn't even mean to, it just happened…I'm still learning to control my impulses, and without the Professor here to help,"

"You don't need to make excuses, Jean," Ororo said comfortingly, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"It will be alright."

"I hope so," Jean said worriedly as she glanced up at the sky, where dusk hastily crept.

* * *

Wanda and Kurt reappeared in the metal palace's throne room, now empty of anyone else. Wanda moved to distance herself from the teleporter, but was halted by his grip on her arm.

"Vhy did you hide this from me?" he asked in a subdued voice, and she couldn't meet his eyes for fear of what she might find in them.

"I was going to tell you…I just wasn't ready yet, but I _was _going to!" she stared at the floor as a few hot tears burned their path down her face.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

His silence weighed upon her shoulders like stone. Finally it grew too laborious to bear any longer, and she slumped onto her knees, the floor cold against her skin. Her face was moist with tears and her eyes shut tight as if it would stop them, when she felt his arms enclose about her.

"Hush, mien liebe." he said in a tone so kind Wanda found it unbelievable.

"Don't apologize, Vanda. I vish you could have told me yourself, but...I suspected this might be ze cause of your illness anyvay."

"Kurt," she said against his shoulder, her voice shaking,

"I don't expect you to be involved; I mean with all of this, I can handle it on my own I just-I wanted to enjoy what we have for a bit longer."

Kurt loosened their embrace to ease her face upwards to his own,

"Of course I vant to be involved," he said incredulously,

"_Vanda_, vas do you think of me? Did you think zis vould change how I feel for you?"

Tears welled in her eyes and her throat was too tight to speak as she watched him gently press his hand against her stomach,

"You're carrying our child, Vanda, I couldn't vant to be vith you any more than I do now-"

"But I don't want you to love me for this;" she argued as she placed her hand over his,

"I won't trap you into being with me, Kurt. If you stay," she paused for a moment and steadied her voice,

" Don't do it just because of the pregnancy."

"I love you for _you_, Vanda, nothing's going to change that," he said firmly. She stared into his eyes uneasily, but found a resolute look in them she could only compare to the one she had seen that night in The Hunting Grounds; unwavering determination.

As if to prove his words he kissed her softly, gently gliding his hand through her long hair as he was so fond of doing. When it ended, there were no doubts left in Wanda's mind. She flung her arms about his shoulders and clung to him as if her very life depended on it. He held her fast, and they sat kneeling together on the floor in blissful, hopeful silence.


	5. Chapter 4: Advice and names

_bornbored: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, and I want to apologize for the vagueness regarding the X-men's missions and hero-stuff...I'm no adventure writer! Hope you enjoy the drama/romance that I can write, and I hope you'll bless me with many more reviews.  
_

* * *

The X-men were finally contacted by Professor Xavier in the third month of the pregnancy, and Kurt's time with Wanda was cut drastically short as he was pressed to help his team prevent the future reign of Apocalypse. He sent transmissions to Genosha from the Institute whenever he could; and once the rest of the X-men found out why, they were very supportive. So supportive, in fact, that they all seemed to have their own advice to give. Some of which Kurt was grateful for, and some he wished he had never heard at all.

Hank had been the first to offer wisdom, upon finding Kurt in the lab one day just after he ended a transmission.

"Kurt, my boy, I wanted to offer a bit of advice if I may." He placed his massive hand onto the younger X-man's shoulders,

"Of course," Kurt crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"When a man becomes a father, his responsibilities are irrevocably changed. Your first priority in life becomes your family, and you must always place them before yourself."

"I understand zhat, Hank."

"I thought you might; being so used to placing others safety before yours as an X-man, but I was wondering; do you plan on marrying Ms. Wanda?"

Kurt slid his hand through his hair and looked towards the ground,

"I vanted to marry her long before I knew of ze pregnancy, but Vanda does not think highly of ze practice; I don't think her father ever married, and he had _three_ children. Vhenever ve talk about it, she says it'd be nearly impossible to maintain vith each of us on ze other end of the ocean."

"Now hold on there, you've kept up this relationship, haven't you?"

Kurt nodded and crossed his arms again.

"Well, why should it be any different once you've made a formal commitment to each other? Just think it over, son. There's no hurry." He clapped him on the shoulder and exited the room.

Hank's words were still scuttling across Kurt's mind as he sat in the parlor that night, listening to the females of the team and their opinions on the subject of Kurt's long-distance relationship.

"I think you're doing everything you can, Kurt," Ororo said in her calm, mature voice,

"You've been more attentive to her than many men who live _with_ their lovers."

Jean nodded in agreement,

"And judging from the stress-levels present the last time I evaluated her, the pregnancy is going very smoothly."

"That's gut," Kurt replied with a smile, and Kitty slung her arm happily through his,

"I can't believe you're going to be a dad! I'll be _Aunt Kitty_!" his friend was so excited Kurt couldn't help a chuckle himself.

The next morning it was Wolverine who had some advice to give, whether Kurt wanted it or not.

"Elf," he said gruffly as he shoved his motorcycle helmet under his arm and looked pointedly at him,

"Remember, no sex after the second trimester."

Kurts yellow eyes widened and all he could do was gape awkwardly after Logan as he calmly walked out of the mansion to where his bike waited. When his brain resumed function sometime that afternoon, Kurt wondered which disturbed him more; Logan's desire to impart this information to him, or just how he learned it in the first place.

* * *

Back in Genosha Wanda was turning inward with her concern, as no one close to her at the palace had any idea what pregnancy was like. It seemed strange to her that she had never before felt so connected to her own mother, who died shortly after the birth of Pietro and herself. She imagined what she must have gone through, with Magneto's dedication to his work constantly overshadowing her as well as her pregnancy.

Wanda didn't own so much as a photo of her mother, and had stopped thinking about her altogether around the age of thirteen. That was why she had developed such a close relationship to her father and twin brother; they were all she had until Lorna arrived. Her head throbbed and her grief crept into her heart as she thought of how twisted her father had grown from their original goals; she felt no remorse for his banishment, but every now and then she did long for their family to be whole again. For the first time in years, she truly wished she could meet her mother.

"Well, I'll have a new family soon," she said softly, touching her stomach fondly.

She examined herself in the mirror and was astounded that she had yet to show at all. Doctor Hartho insisted this was no reason to worry; she had barely finished her first trimester and of course, every woman's experience is different. Still, with the way her appetite had increased two-fold lately she had expected to see a bit of growth, and could barely believe she fit into her trademark scarlet bodice and the small suit she wore beneath it. She grudgingly imagined herself inflating like a balloon-surely something similar would take place in a few more weeks.

"Well, I'm wearing my clothes while I still can," she decided verbally, exiting the room and setting in pursuit of her younger sister. Lorna had become a life-line for her these past few months, whether her crazy pregnant-hormones were the cause or the two were simply growing closer, she wasn't sure yet. She found Lorna in her favorite place in the world; the rose gardens, carefully tending the new emerging buds.

"I've been thinking of names for the baby," Lorna announced happily as she saw Wanda approaching.

"Let me guess;" Wanda replied with a smirk,

"_Rose_? _Blossom_? _Violet_?"

Lorna shrugged,

"You forgot about _Lily_, _Peony_, _Hyacinth_ and _Daisy_."

Wanda snickered and placed her hands on her hips,

"Has it occurred to you that the baby might be a boy, Lorna? What boy-names have you come up with?"

"Well there's _Cliff_, _Forrest_ and _Brandon_,"

Wanda raised an eyebrow at her last suggestion, to which Lorna gave her an expectant look,

"What? I can't like the name _Brandon_?"

"It's not that, I'm just…surprised," Wanda gave her sister a smile,

"I expected something like, _Wind_ or _Cloud_…"

Lorna gave her a playful shove in the arm,

"Ooh, shut-up! Here, help me with these,"

She handed Wanda a watering can and picked up a pair of hedge clips from the ground. Wanda was happy to oblige, as it was rare Lorna let anyone touch her carefully-grown plants. The two young women took to imagining new names as they watered and trimmed, and finally Wanda decided on her favorite names.

"I'll have to hear Kurt's ideas too," she began thoughtfully as she set the empty watering can onto the ground,

"But so far I like; _Josephine_ for a girl, and _Victor_ for a boy."

Lorna nodded,

"Well, I like _Josephine_. Let's head inside, I don't want to over-prune the rose bushes."

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a few weeks before Kurt had the opportunity to visit Genosha again; Wolverine had set out on his bike for a mission he described as 'solo' only, which naturally meant Kitty planned to follow and spy on him. When she invited her favorite blue X-man to accompany her, Kurt had declined.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I have other things to vorry about than vhat Logan does on his own, Kitty. Vhy don't you ask Bobby along?"

Kitty sighed,

"I don't know, he's so nervous around me lately-it's annoying. I mean, the whole mansion knows he_ likes_ me, why can't he just get up the nerve to-"

As if on cue, Bobby Drake slid down the stair-banister like it was one of his icy paths and leapt off the edge to land in front of the two X-men.

He appeared to steel himself, and solemnly offered Kitty a slightly rumpled bouquet of daisies,

"Kitty," he began shakily and looked up towards the ceiling,

"I really like you and I think we should go out. There, I said it."

Kurt had to bite back a chuckle at Kitty's startled face,

"Vish granted, Kitty." He said before he vanished with a puff of smoke.

Kitty slowly accepted the small bouquet and smiled up at Bobby,

"Sure."

"Yeah!?" he replied in disbelief.

"Yeah," Kitty replied with a laugh, and leaned up onto her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"Great, so uhm…any date ideas?" he scratched his head as his cheeks were colored a shade far darker than normal.

"Wanna see what Logan considers a 'solo' mission?"


	6. Chapter 5: Disturbances

Kurt reappeared within Hank's lab, where he activated the transmission projector. When he contacted Genosha's Palace a receiving signal appeared, but no one answered for a few minutes. Kurt's tail spun in small circles on the floor and just as he began to worry, Blink's image appeared on the screen.

"Blink, I vanted to let you know I'll be making a visit to Genosha today."

"Get out here quickly or don't come at all; there's been a disturbance in the Medical District."

"A disturbance?"

"Some mutants protesting Dr. Hartho's presence on the island are getting out of hand; vandalizing and assaulting, I don't have time for this I have to get to Wanda."

"You mean," Kurt's heart skipped a beat, "She's out zhere?"

"She _is_ our leader, Nightcrawler, this is just part of it. I'll protect her; just get on that jet of yours fast."

Her image disappeared with a click and Kurt teleported immediately to the Mansion's underground hangar, where he was relieved to find Ororo already waiting for him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wanda had managed to distill the crowd with the presence of her acolytes, who quickly isolated the most violent of the protesters and held them securely away from the rest of the mob. With the help of Lorna's magnetic fields she made her way to the head of the protest's attention; the front doors of the hospital.

When the noise had died down to a reasonable hum, she addressed the crowds.

"Dr. Hartho is a kind man; he has never done you any harm, and as the husband of a mutant he deserves the same sanctuary that Genosha offers all of you,"

Various dissenting shouts were fired her way, most along the lines of, 'Non-mutants have no place here' or 'homo-superior, no sapiens'.

"Never would we deny an all-mutant family passage; why is a human-mutant couple any different?" she shouted back.

Blink appeared by Wanda's side, emerging from an orb of neon-pink light. She reached her leader's shoulder and muttered close to her ear,

"'I've escorted the doctor and his wife to the palace, it's time to leave."

"If I don't pacify these citizens than this will all be useless; I'm staying."

Finally a protestor's voice was amplified above the collective noise, obviously the result of his powers,

"How can we harbor the enemy and still claim to be a mutant colony?"

Wanda smirked slightly at the mention of, 'the enemy' and was immediately reminded of the war-like ideologies of her father,

"Are you all so frightened by the presence of _one_ human?"

Many fell silent at this question, until the voice-amplifier spoke again,

"When will it end? How many humans will be allowed?"

"You are all too familiar with the mainland's brutal Mutant Response Division-consider this; Mutant-sympathetic humans, friends, family and children alike, are given stigmas and persecuted on the same level as mutants themselves."

She paused for a moment as the crowd acknowledged this information, and was relieved not to hear the voice-amplifier making any comebacks.

"So if sheltering mutant-sympathetic humans becomes the means to ending mutant-persecution, we will absolutely continue to do so."

She was pleased to see most of the mutants surrounding her looked complacent, even understanding, but some refused to end their shouts, even citing the X-men as the cause of her new attitude towards humans.

"As far as Dr. Hartho is concerned, he has provided charitable medical attention to so many mutants; you should be ashamed of questioning his worthiness. I will restore his and the rest of our doctors' positions at the hospital when you show proper appreciation; meaning until these _useless_ protests end, you'll be on your own for your medical needs."

With her final words, the crowds began to dissipate, muttering quietly. Wanda allowed herself a calming sigh, and just as she turned to face Blink her vision became blurred. She blinked and vaguely heard Lorna's worried voice shouting something in her direction, but everything around her was already darkening. She could feel herself falling and a pair of arms roughly catching her before she lost consciousness completely.

She awoke in her bed, and as she blinked and looked around in a daze, she was happy to find Kurt sitting at her bedside.

"Kurt…?" she smiled up at her lover, whose luminescent golden eyes she could see clearly even though her vision was still gradually sharpening.

"She's avake, Herr Thomas." He called towards the door.

Wanda felt Kurt's uniquely-formed hand close around her own, and slowly her mind and vision cleared. Suddenly anxiety stabbed into her like a knife and her mind was blank of all but one thought; the baby.

"Kurt, the ba-"she started, her words slurred a bit and she frowned, "The…the _baby_!" her free hand flew to her midsection, as if to find some proof that the tiny life was still within her.

"Just try to calm down, Vanda," Kurt said soothingly, but her heart pounded as she saw Dr. Hartho enter the room and approach her bedside. Kurt stood and moved away from the bed to allow him to move closer as he peered inquisitively into her face,

"Finally awake, Ms. Wanda?" he placed his hand beneath her jaw and tilted her face to each side,

"Keep eye-contact with me," he instructed, and Wanda did her best to comply,

"Good, good." He muttered, "She'll be fine."

"What about-"

"Don't worry about your baby, Ms. Wanda, all is well," he placed touched her stomach gently,

"I've already checked the pulse and everything's normal."

Wanda felt she could cry with the force of her relief, and looked to Kurt as the doctor left her side and attended to his medical bag resting on the dresser. Kurt gave her a reassuring smile, and sighed lightly. Lorna was the next to enter the room, dressed in a tank-top and flannel pajama pants,

"Wanda!" she cried and rushed to sit onto the edge of the bed,

"Are you okay? Oh my god I'm so glad you're awake-I was so worried!"

"I'm fine…just a little tired…what exactly happened, Lorna?"

"A psychic in the crowd…I saw her the same time Blink did, but we weren't fast enough."

"Hast Blink obtained zis psychic?" Kurt asked as he resumed his seat on a chair pulled up to the side of the bed.

"She set off an hour ago with some of the acolytes. The violent protestors have been detained to see if they can provide any information on her."

Wanda frowned and placed a hand to her forehead,

"It doesn't matter...it won't be long until they want the hospitals re-opened, then these protests will be over and done with. In the mean time, Lorna, please make sure Thomas and his wife are comfortable here."

"She's already fixed us up with an apartment on the second floor," the doctor looked to Wanda gratefully,

"Thank you so much for all of this, my wife and I are in your debt. If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to let me know."

Lorna escourted the doctor and his wife, who had been waiting outside the room politely, to their apartment. Kurt sighed in a worried way, taking both of Wanda's hands in his own.

"Vanda-I vas so vorried, you can't put yourself in such dangerous situations in your condition."

"I have to do what I can to maintain peace here, Kurt," she looked down at the comforter a bit guiltily,

"I am their leader after all; the people of Genosha depend on me."

"You have someone else depending on you now, Vanda," he patted her stomach gently,

"Please try to be more careful." he urged.

Wanda nodded silently,

"Well now that Dr. Hartho will be living here, I'm sure both of us will be taken care of."

"_I_ should be ze one staying here vith you, Vanda," Kurt replied guiltily, running his hand through his hair.

"No, Kurt, I know how much the X-men need you. I would never ask you to leave them."

Kurt remained silent, his yellow eyes still set on the comforter thoughtfully,

"They survived vithout me once, I'm sure they can do it again."

Wanda reached out and touched the side of his face with her hand,

"Don't, Kurt. I'll be fine on my own, I have Blink and Lorna and the acolytes to look after me. Stay with the X-men."

Kurt stared back into her eyes, but try as she might Wanda couldn't read them.


	7. Chapter 6: Propositions

_bornbored: Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the delay! Just moved into my dorm and I'm still unpacking...hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Kurt Wagner was only allowed a few more days with Wanda before the X-men flew to Genosha to retrieve him, the Blackbird hovering just off the shore like a black cloud. It was not the first time he had felt reluctant to leave the mutant colony and his lover behind, but it was the first time he honestly considered refusing.

He sat on a metallic balcony-ledge from which he could see the jet just arriving, and he heard Wanda's footsteps as she walked upon the balcony and neared him. He looked sidelong at her as she leaned gently against the edge, and stared out across the spiraling towers and cascading fountains of her home. He nearly forgot all about the jet waiting on him as he watched the breeze lightly play with her auburn hair.

"They're waiting on you," she reminded him solemnly, folding her arms against her chest.

"Vanda," he climbed off of the edge to stand before her,

"I vant to be here for you and our child; I never knew my own parents, und I don't vant zhat for our baby,"

Wanda nodded as he slid his hand through her hair affectionately and continued,

"Say ze vord und I vill leave the X-men."

He stared straight into her eyes, which widened upon his words. Wanda was silent for a moment, and Kurt watched quietly as she stared down at the ground, considering. Finally she shook her head, and smiled weakly up at him,

"I can't...as much as I want to; I can't ask you to leave them. It's who you are, Kurt, you care as much about mutants as I do, and I know you'd never ask me to give up my cause. You'll be here for the baby when it arrives…somehow, I'm sure of it."

Kurt took her into his arms and sighed against her, holding her tightly,

"I don't deserve you, Vanda-I _vill_ be here for you, mien liebe."

The next month Wanda's condition finally became visible; the slightest bulge in her lean frame causing everyone around her to react with excitement. Lorna now couldn't resist stroking her stomach and occasionally speaking to the baby; which had grown increasingly annoying to Wanda. She was pleased after one particularly trying afternoon to receive a transmission from Kurt. He apologized for his lack of communication with her that week, he had been on a particularly dangerous reconnaissance mission.

"How ist everything?"

"I've finally started to swell up," she looked disapprovingly at her slightly bulging midsection,

"Lorna is driving me crazy with rubbing my gut and talking to the baby."

Kurt laughed lightly,

"Speaking of zhat; ze team ist constantly asking about names. Vas do you think?"

"I like _Josephine_ for a girl, maybe _Victor_ for a boy. Have you got any ideas?"

"I alvays hoped to name my son Charles, after Professor Xavier."

Wanda smirked slightly; she should have guessed that one.

"And if the baby's a girl?"

"_Talia_, it vas a gypsy name I heard in ze Munich circus; it means, 'dew of heaven'."

"It's beautiful," she smiled, "_Talia_…I think that would be a wonderful name for a girl."

"But I like _Josephine_ too," he added, sliding a hand through his hair,

"Has Herr Hartho been checking up on you?"

"Constantly," she smiled, "I'm very well taken care-of, Kurt, don't worry."

"I vant to visit again as soon as I can, Vanda."

Wanda couldn't help a smile,

"I love you Kurt."

The X-man beamed, but looked away from the screen as someone spoke to him from the door of the room. He looked longingly back to her,

"I love you Vanda-I'll see you soon."

* * *

The next two weeks Wanda's stomach had grown a bit more, just enough to force her to wear dresses at all times. Blink had tripled security measures surrounding Wanda since the psychic attack, so she spent most of her time indoors. Blink promised that once the pregnancy was over she would relax again, but couldn't risk another attack in Wanda's venerable state. The daughter of Magneto had never in her life thought of herself as _venerable_, but she allowed this if only to keep the baby safe.

One day Dr. Hartho offered to provide a sonogram, in order to determine the baby's gender. Wanda had insisted she wait for Kurt to do this; she knew he would want to be there to see the baby for the first time, if only an image on a screen.

When he visited again she had begun her third trimester, and a few of the X-men given the soon-to-be parents gifts and well-wishes. The teleporter had assured his teammates that no gifts were necessary, but the women seemed to believe otherwise. Kitty had provided a fluffy stuffed lion, Ororo had woven a necklace with red clay beads she brought from Africa, Jean had given baby-education books and Anna Marie presented, upon her latest return to the mansion, a soft woolen blanket she had sewn herself. Hank expressed disdain for shopping for a baby; he couldn't find a 'baby's first chemistry' set no matter what websites he checked, but resolved to provide some sort of gift soon.

Wanda was thrilled when Kurt brought them to the palace,

"Please tell them _thank you_ from me," she said happily as she examined the small hand-woven quilt the X-man she knew as _Rogue_ had made for them.

"I vill," he promised and smiled at her, watching as she neatly stacked each gift onto a shelf in one corner of the room where a beautiful bassinet sat; a gift from Dr. Hartho and his wife.

"Isn't is gorgeous?" she indicated the bassinet, "Dr. Hartho's wife made it-it's made of pearl, she can turn any substance into it."

"It's very nice," Kurt nodded and touched the smooth white edge approvingly.

He examined the craftsmanship for a while, but ultimately found himself staring at Wanda again. She noticed him and smiled,

"What is it?"

Kurt touched her cheek softly with his hand,

"You're so _beautiful_," he exclaimed, "I mean-I've always thought you are but it seems like lately you've just been…radiant."

Wanda blushed but smiled and leaned against his shoulder, he put his arm around her and placed his other hand on her stomach.

"Kurt, Dr. Hartho wants to give me a sonogram, to see the baby and determine the gender. I wanted to wait until you came to do it, what do you think?"

He considered it for a moment before answering,

"I think I vould rather be surprised; vas do you think?"

Wanda chuckled lightly,

"Alright, then, we'll keep it a surprise."

Kurt leaned down slightly and pressed his mouth sweetly against hers, and they shared a loving kiss. As she encircled her arms about his neck, she suddenly drew back with a start.

"Oh!" she looked with surprise down at her belly,

"Vas?" Kurt said quickly with a tinge of panic in his voice.

"I just felt the baby move!" she said excitedly, beaming up at him, "That's never happened before!"

Kurt returned his hand to her stomach gingerly, and they both held still.

Suddenly Kurt's face brightened and he smiled,

"I felt it; does it hurt?"

"No, it feels strange though."

Kurt pressed a kiss to her stomach, and sat up to slide his arm around Wanda again. As they sat on the bed together, Kurt steeled his nerves to begin a conversation wrought with risk.

"Vanda, vas do you think of-if after ze baby has arrived, ve were married?"

Wanda looked up at him in a slightly confused way,

"Kurt, you know I don't share your beliefs…why is it so important to you?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…it's a formal dedication of our relationship, and commitment to raising our child."

"My father raised me, Pietro and Lorna without being married or any kind of 'formal dedication', I don't understand why I should have to."

"You don't have to, Vanda," Kurt slid his hand through his hair anxiously, "I'm just asking…it is important to me."

Wanda was silent a long time after this, and finally she gave a small sigh and looked up at him,

"Alright, Kurt. Let's get married after the baby arrives."

"You truly vant to?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yes; if it's so important to you, it should be important to me too."

He kissed her, filled with hope and happiness and when they separated he crossed his arms behind his head and laid onto his back across the bed. Wanda joined him, leaning against his side and sighing contentedly.


	8. Chapter 7: Departures and arrivals

_bornbored: I apologize profusely for the obscene delay...I'm still getting used to my new workload at school. Thanks so much for the patience, and rest assured the next chapter will be up much, much quicker!_

* * *

After two days the protests at the hospital ended entirely and as Wanda had promised the facility was re-opened. The first two months of the third trimester were very much the same as her second one, peaceful. With the due date nearing she was now visited by Dr. Hartho weekly and all signs pointed to a healthy delivery. The soon-to-be parents grew more excited each day, and Kurt sent transmissions nearly every day to check on Wanda's condition. Today, he had explained, would be his last transmission for a while, as the X-men embarked on their assault against the peons of Apocalypse. Wanda trusted him and the X-men to be careful and return safely, but anxiety for her unborn child's father took hold of her heart nonetheless.

Two days passed without word from the X-men or Kurt, and it was starting to wear on her nerves. She awoke before the sun the morning of the third day; with a searing pain in her abdomen.

"Agh!" she clutched her stomach where the pain seemed to be emanating from, and as she stared down at her soft cool sheets her heart skipped a beat; they were stained with a warm pool of blood.

"LORNA! _BLINK_!!" she shrieked, dizziness sweeping over her, "HELP!"

Blink appeared in the room and gasped at the sight of her leader, wasting no time in clambering onto the bed to grasp her by the shoulders as she fell forward. In a split second they had teleported to the hospital, and Wanda fell unconscious. With panicked fervor Blink and Dr. Hartho secured her a room and attended to the bleeding.

* * *

Blink stood outside her leader's hospital room; staring in protectively from the doctor's window. She watched as Lorna sat by her sister's side unceasingly, staring into her face and occasionally at her swollen stomach mournfully. The doctor entered and made an additional examination and recording of Wanda's vital signs, if only to comfort her younger sister a bit. When he exited he stood next to Blink, sighing and removing his glasses as he massaged his temples.

"Blink, it should be no surprise to you that Wanda's condition is a grave one for the baby. She's been out for hours now-and with that bleeding there's no way I can tell the child's condition."

"What can I do?" Blink asked miserably, staring into the bleak white room.

"Watch her…if there is any hope of rescuing the baby, I'll need to perform an emergency c-section, and soon." He placed his glasses back on and straightened his white coat,

"I'll have the necessary equipment set up, if she does wake up, alert me at once."

Blink nodded obediently and crossed her arms, her eyes burning with tears. The life of her best friend dangled dangerously before her and she felt powerless to intervene…after all, what could she do against a miscarriage? Suddenly Lorna started within the hospital room; Wanda was stirring and blinking open her eyes.

* * *

"Lorna…" she murmured sleepily, "The…the baby-"

"Wanda I'm more worried about you," Lorna flung her arms around her sister, "Oh God I was so _worried_!"

Blink suddenly teleported into the room, the doctor at her side. He reached Wanda's bedside and took a quick look into each of her eyes, before nodding to a nurse waiting outside the doorway. The nurse wheeled in a small metal cart upon which rested a tray with various medical tools.

"Ms. Wanda, for the safety of the baby, I've decided to perform an emergency caesarian. I'll need you to wait outside please, Ms. Lorna."

"She just woke up! How can you do that already?" Lorna demanded, holding onto Wanda protectively.

"You don't understand," the doctor persisted, pulling on a pair of latex gloves,

"Once her body has tried to miscarry it is almost guaranteed to try again-the baby must be removed!"

Wanda's hand rested longingly on her belly,

"But I…I wanted Kurt to be here for the delivery, can't we wait until he can be contacted?"

Dr. Hartho sighed impatiently and looked Wanda square in the eyes,

"If the procedure is not performed now, you will most likely deliver a _stillborn_, Wanda."

She made an anguished sound and clutched onto her sister, who blinked back nervous tears,

"Wanda, I'll stay with you-I promise, you won't be alone just because Kurt can't be here."

"Nurse, administer a small general anesthetic," Dr. Hartho tied a mask about the lower half of his face and regarded Wanda once more,

"Wanda Maximoff, do you consent to the procedure?"

"Whatever you have to do for the baby-just see that it's done." She replied stoically as her heart raced with anxiousness, and the doctor nodded obligingly.

* * *

Later that night most of the X-men had flown back to the mansion, and there Kurt found a transmission from Lorna explaining Wanda's situation. The teleporter wasted no time in urging Ororo back into the jet, and this time Hank and Kitty accompanied them. Kitty couldn't resist trying to comfort her friend, whose nerves rested on the edge of panic, and Hank came along as co-pilot for a tired but willing Ororo.

When they arrived at the hospital Kurt demanded Wanda's location from a startled secretary, who obliged with the room number. Kitty sighed in an exhasperated way; none of her attempts to calm the german X-man seemed to be working. Hank patted her shoulder comfortingly as they followed Kurt to the hospital room,

"It's alright, Kitty, I imagine I wouldn't be able to keep calm either had I received news like that."

Kitty nodded and watched as Kurt located his lover's room and practically tore the door off, rushing inside.

"Vanda, liebe, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here vith you!" he grasped her hands in his, "How are you feeling?"

"Just a bit sore," Wanda smiled up at him in a tired way, "It's so good to see you."

Kurt leaned down and met her mouth with his own, as Hank and Kitty entered the room. Hank cleared his throat ackwardly, and the two pulled apart.

"Dr. McCoy," Wanda smiled and outstretched her hand to the blue-furred X-man, who took it gently in his own,

"It's been too long, Ms. Maximoff. This is Kitty Pryde, a close friend of Kurt's."

"Yes, I remember her," Wanda replied as Kitty offered her a smile and she returned it.

Kurt began to look worriedly about the room, and asked in a subdued voice,

"Vanda, vhere ist ze baby?"

"Don't worry Kurt-she's in incubation with the other pre-mies."

Kurt expressed his excitement along with Wanda at the fact that they both were now parents of a daughter, as Kitty looked to Hank curiously,

"'Pre-mies?'" she echoed.

"Pre-mature infants," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh," Kitty nodded and suddenly beamed at a nurse entering the room, clutching a tiny bundle in her arm. She walked to the side of Wanda's bed and smiled, offering the blanket-wrapped baby to her,

"Meet your daughter, Ms. Wanda," she said as Wanda eagerly accepted the child into her arms, cradling her gently against her chest and peering into her small face.

"Oh, Kurt, just look at her!" she exclaimed happily as she pulled back the blanket a bit from the infant's face and took her in-the baby was the spitting image of her father, her skin was colored blue just a bit lighter than the X-man's, almost a robin's-egg shade. Her tiny hands were clutched into fists, but it was evident they contained only two fingers. A small tuft of black hair adorned her head, and when she slowly blinked her eyes open, they were an unmistakable gold.

Kurt and the other X-men looked on with wonder, and Kurt ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"I had hoped she vould look more like you," he said guiltily looking at Wanda, "Zis appearance hasn't exactly made life easy for me..."

"No, she's perfect just the way she is," Wanda said as she smiled down at her daughter lovingly, "Hello Talia," she murmured and pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead. The baby responded with a tiny annoyed grumbling and shut her eyes tight again, clearly preferring sleep to introductions.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Kurt carefully accepted the baby and cradled her against him as if she were made of glass, looking to Wanda for approval. She smiled as he stared tentatively into the baby's face, who responded with a befuddled and sleepy look.

"She's _adorable_!" Kitty cooed, "What did you say her name was?"

"Talia," Kurt replied, "Talia Josephine..." he paused and looked to Wanda, who added,

"Wagner." She smiled up at him, and Kurt thought she had never looked so beautiful.

"Talia," Kitty echoed admiringly, "Ooh I want to hold her too, Kurt!"

"Settle down, _aunt_ Kitty," Hank replied with a chuckle, "Well you're a father, now, boy," He looked approvingly at the younger X-man, "This will certainly change things."

"I'm not vorried," Kurt replied with a sidelong glance at Wanda, "Ve're family now."

"We've always been a family-this is just a new, cuter addition to it!" Kitty said happily, finally receiving the right to hold the baby.

"Do you mean...you two plan to be married?" Hank asked as Wanda and Kurt tentatively nodded, taking each other's hand.

"That's wonderful!" Hank clapped Kurt on the shoulder with enough force to knock his breath out and beamed, "Wait until the rest of the team hears _this_!"


End file.
